


樱桃味

by StyxHelix



Category: N - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxHelix/pseuds/StyxHelix





	樱桃味

樱桃味  
ABO，都是我编的，时间线可能混乱

1.  
七月的重庆，闷热潮湿。空气中都像是氤氲着乳白色的雾气，粘稠地附着在人的皮肤上。  
男孩坐在宽大的木质凳子上，一大把吃完的签子摆在他的面前。不知道是没地方还是单纯忘记了，大大的书包还背在他的肩上。  
店里的大屏幕在放着什么音乐综艺，吵吵嚷嚷。男孩抬头，火锅升起的热气打湿加热了本就湿润的空气，阻碍了男孩的视线。  
屏幕里，一个小小的男孩穿着粉色的宽大衬衣，安静地坐在钢琴上。  
开口，竟是意料之外的低哑。  
拥有独特嗓音的男孩，似乎是比锅里咕嘟咕嘟翻滚着的串串更有吸引力的存在。  
停下了吃串的动作，下垂又带点丧气的眼睛突然亮了起来。钢琴上的男孩起身，踩着带跟的小皮鞋，一步一晃地随着音乐的节奏走下来。  
他开始随着旋律晃动着自己的身体，镂空的粉色衬衣松垮地搭在他白皙纤细的小小身体上，粉紫色的灯光和舞台上奶白色的干冰相互映衬让这个男孩看起来愈发朦胧起来。  
男孩开始跳舞，领口很大，项链上金属色的坠子随着节奏一下一下敲在男孩能模糊看到肋骨的前胸上。  
舞台结束于男孩逆着光的背影，窄窄的腰身可以很容易透过镂空透光的衬衣被看的很清楚。  
签子上的菜叶在滚烫的锅里翻滚缠绕，它已经下锅很久却没有被捞出来。  
一股浓郁的玫瑰香味冲破了串串店里厚重的牛油味，逐渐弥散开。  
年轻的Alpha好像还不太懂如何收敛自己的气息。  
屏幕里粉红色的男孩。  
好像是叫做，周震南。

2.  
张颜齐觉得创造营这个节目有点蠢。  
100个或A或B或O的男孩子，为了节目组所谓平等看待各种性别的主张，注射了大量的抑制剂生活在同一个大通铺里。  
于是在没有手机的日子里，张颜齐也开始了一个无聊的娱乐活动。  
猜测周围人的abo性别。  
自己上铺的兄弟，来自香港的余宗遥，阳光而没有攻击性，看起来就像是一个很和善的beta。在后来的聊天中也证实了这一点。  
张颜齐偷偷释放过一点味道让余宗遥闻，作为一个基本没有信息素的beta余宗遥格外羡慕张颜齐浓郁的玫瑰香气。  
玫瑰的香气听着像是个omega的味道，但是在张颜齐身上出现时，却不是单纯的玫瑰气息，混着些许的酒精味，更像是醇厚的玫瑰酒味，这样的味道出现在alpha身上，倒也不显得违和了。  
营里的beta居多，倒是大大降低了过多的ao共处一室出现问题的可能性。  
有些张颜齐一看就觉得是omega的人，比如何洛洛。他的眼睛大而明亮，笑容甜腻得像是罐里的蜜糖，忽闪忽闪眨着大眼睛的时候张颜齐觉得他就像刚刚从春天森林里蹦出来的小鹿似的。  
也有张颜齐一看就觉得是alpha的人，周震南。  
这个张颜齐单方面熟悉的名字，在去年那个潮湿闷热的傍晚出现后，就被他深深地记住了，甚至在艰涩无法推进创作的某几个深夜，他会点开他的舞台，试着寻找灵感。  
“我会比较期待周震南老师。”  
他垂着眼角对着镜头这么讲。  
“听说他很强。”  
不止是听说，其实自己所看过的每一场表演，他也觉得，这个人，真的很强。  
评级表演，周震南和同公司的选手皆为一身黑衣，面对镜头的时候，那个顺毛的小男生安静地立着，微微低头，眼皮也耷着。在开口的瞬间抬眼，眼角尖细向上挑起，向上顶着的黑眼球充满了进攻性，只消得一个眼神，便瞬间引起全场的惊叹。  
好强的气场。  
张颜齐在心里暗暗揣测气场这么强大的alpha会有什么味道的信息素。  
会是雪松木吗，或者朗姆酒，让人沉醉。

3.  
张颜齐没想到自己很容易的就和周震南亲近起来了。  
毕竟他的眼神总是看起来是那么一幅不好惹也不好相处的样子。  
也许老乡的身份让身处异乡的人总带着亲切感，或是作为营里珍贵老干妈的拥有者，总是吸引着周震南，也或是有姚琛这个共同的朋友牵线搭桥。  
反正他和周震南渐渐熟络起来。  
他的称呼逐渐从周震南老师，变成了周震南，又变成了南南。  
他可以开玩笑地嘲笑着周震南的小个头和小增高垫，也可以用自己的大头去撞周震南的小身板，甚至在半夜讲鬼故事的时候被装作自己很胆大其实怕的要死的小孩直接咬到了胳膊。  
张颜齐觉得有点神奇的幸运，竟这样轻易地接触到了那个完全不同于舞台上样子的周震南，就像触摸到了华丽坚硬壳子下小小的软体动物。  
当然，这种感觉，不赖。  
过几天是主题曲的MV拍摄，张颜齐自知舞蹈功底不好，他又自己多加练到了凌晨，衣服湿了又干，额角的汗水流进了眼睛，涩涩的。挤了挤眼睛，用毛巾擦了擦眼角，准备去大澡堂洗个澡。  
总是需要排队很久的公共浴室在这个点也空荡荡的，张颜齐脱了衣服，拉开了最近一个隔间的帘子，温热的水浇在汗湿的头发上，淋在酸痛的肌肉上，张颜齐在花洒下伸展了一下僵硬的四肢，发出一声满足的喟叹。  
可能因为舒服放松了身体，也有可能因为明天就是要补抑制剂的日子，隔间逐渐开始弥散开张颜齐玫瑰酒味道的信息素。  
气味的发出者却并没有意识到，他揉捏着自己正被热水浇着的胳膊，努力放松着酸软的肌肉。  
咳。  
有轻的几乎听不到的咳嗽声。  
是有人吗，张颜齐睁开了快要困得睁不开的眼睛。  
白色的水汽蒸腾着向上，蒙在他的双眼前，他没去想那么多，或许是另一个练习到很晚的练习生罢了。  
洗发水快用完了，在张颜齐的挤压下发出咕叽咕叽的声音，好不容易挤出来一点，胡乱的抹在头发上，用指腹揉搓出绵密的白色沫子。  
外面的更衣室有窸窸窣窣换衣服的声音，和换衣服的声音一起传进张颜齐的小隔间，刺破洗发水的香味的，是一股清甜的樱桃味。  
是omega的味道。  
虽然很淡，但还是被alpha的本能迅速捕捉到了，张颜齐的心里突然汹涌起来一股燥热。  
趿拉着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声逐渐远了，张颜齐径自把热水器的旋钮拧到了最右边。  
刺骨的凉水兜头浇了下来，张颜齐如释重负般长长舒了一口气。  
4.  
揉着惺忪的睡眼推开练习室的门的时候，张颜齐的大脑还处于正在缓缓启动的过程中，以至于在他看到压腿杆前交叠的两个人影的反应不是赶紧离开练习室，反而是停下向前的脚步，甚至举起了右手准备打招呼，“早上......”  
最后一个“好”字，在张颜齐终于看清楚练习室的景象后被他硬生生吞了下去。  
“对不起对不起对不起。”  
残存的睡意瞬间消失得干干净净，睡得乱七八糟的毛茸茸的脑袋低到了几进齐腰的高度，似乎这样还不够，他的眼睛也挤得紧紧地，双手合十举在身前，一边念叨着对不起一边小碎步向后退出了练习室。  
张颜齐完全退出了练习室并且把门带上后才直起了身子，靠在了墙上，手抚上胸口仿佛在安慰自己受了刺激的小心脏。  
天啊。  
刚才自己看到了什么。  
是何洛洛和焉栩嘉。  
但是重点是，焉栩嘉被何洛洛压着整个身子向后仰着靠在那根压腿杆上，何洛洛的手按着他的后脑勺，紧贴着焉栩嘉亲吻着他，整个人充满了侵略性，散发出很浓郁的柠檬茶的味道。因为撞破的尴尬，焉栩嘉的味道他闻得不太真切，好像是，旺仔牛奶的甜味？  
何洛洛竟然是个alpha，张颜齐第一次这么怀疑自己的眼光和判断。尽管柠檬茶的味道闻起来还有点稚嫩，但却是个货真价实的年轻alpha。  
他的脸上满满都是怀疑人生难以置信的表情。  
“大头齐，你在做啥子？”  
突然出现在走廊上里的另一个声音吓得张颜齐一激灵。  
可能因为没睡醒的缘故，周震南的脸看起来更臭了，皱着眉头走到了张颜齐旁边，嫌弃地戳了戳那个仰头看天花板的傻大个。  
“南南！”  
张颜齐低头直盯着周震南，比平时大了一圈的眼睛里面写满了难以置信几个字：“何洛洛竟然是个alpha？”  
“是，是就是呗。”  
周震南的头不着痕迹地向后躲了一下拉开了一段距离，“你个憨批。”  
张颜齐却一点没注意到这个小动作，胳膊一伸搂住了周震南的脖子，刚才拉开的距离瞬间消失，甚至变得更近。他的眼睛看着前面，嘴巴却凑得很近，“哎南南，我猜了好多人，是真的没想到我会猜错。”  
说着，眼睛突然直直地对上周震南的眼睛：“南南，你肯定是个alpha吧。”  
张颜齐的眼尾向下耷着，看起来很没精神的样子，但眼神却是格外的认真。突如其来目光的交汇让周震南有一瞬间的怔松，那根透过衣服袖子传出热度的胳膊蹭着他的后颈，他下意识地瑟缩了一下脖子，眼神有藏不住的慌乱。  
他垂下眼睛躲避着对视，像是在掩藏刚才的慌张，语气却是强硬又不容置疑，：“我当然是个alpha，张颜齐你在想啥子。”  
“我就知道。”张颜齐一边咕哝着一边又更收紧了自己搂着周震南脖子的胳膊，“周震南老师气场这么强肯定是个alpha，我的判断不会错的。”  
“那是。”  
躲不开那支随意作乱的胳膊，周震南只好低了头试图让脖子空出一段安全的距离，半是心不在焉地回应着张颜齐的话。  
话语可以骗人，眼神可以躲闪，唯有味道，与呼吸同在而不能被逃避。  
没人可以看到，但却也从不能被否认存在的，在抑制剂的掩盖下，依然悄悄交织、缠绕的信息素。

4.  
也许是近海的原因，青岛的天空总是又透又蓝，当然伴随着的便是强烈又刺眼的日光。  
这也顺理成章的成为了周震南毫不犹豫就第一个选择张颜齐的理由，或者说，借口。  
在每个睡得迷迷糊糊的早晨，张颜齐去优秀学员的房间拽赖床的小孩起床。周震南很喜欢赖床，被叫起来的时候总是嘴上说着哦哦哦起了起了，但转头一看人又躺下了，张颜齐也只能总是无奈却又耐着性子的去拉小孩软塌塌的小身板。  
其实每天都练习到后半夜的张颜齐也不怎么清醒，上班路上，两个人都半靠在对方身上借力，拖着沉重的步伐往前面蹭。  
但到了练习室周震南的眼神和精神头立马就不一样了。  
他真的很拼命。这是他们在一起练习的每一天都带给张颜齐的真切的感受。  
他每天都多操着一份给周震南烫杯子的心，一份他吃没吃饭的心，一份他有没有好好穿衣服的心。  
第四天早上张颜齐去叫周震南起床的时候没有听到熟悉又敷衍的应答声，进房间的时候发现越往里走越有一股若又若无的的甜味，他没太放在心上，坐到了小孩的床边看着除了头顶一点都没露出被窝的一小只。  
“南南？”  
被窝里发出闷闷的回应，张颜齐感觉声音里好像带着点鼻音，手抚上小孩软软的头毛，另一只手去扒拉堆得过高的被子，像是要把小孩从被子里挖出来似的。  
周震南嫩白的脸上泛着不同于平常的绯红，张颜齐有点紧张的想用手背去感受他的温度，却在伸手的一瞬间突然意识到自己的手可能带着些凉意，可能会让刚从被窝里出来的小孩觉得不适。焦虑挤走了可以思考的空间，他把周震南额前的碎发拨开，用脸颊贴上小孩的额头，真的有些发热。  
“南南。”依然很温柔的声音带了些焦虑，“你发烧了。”  
怀里的人好像没太听清楚他说的话，只轻轻哼了一声，整个人却又向张颜齐怀里靠近了些，小脑袋甚至不安分地蹭了蹭张颜齐的下巴，痒痒的，空气里若有若无的甜味浓郁了起来，樱桃的气味充斥在张颜齐的鼻息间，被抑制剂压抑了许久的Alpha的对信息素的敏感在这一刻终于被彻底唤醒。  
“周震南。”张颜齐的低音炮在这时被alpha的本能染得具有了一种特别的磁性，“你......”  
“周震南！”  
门口有一个掩藏不住急切的声音，张颜齐抬头看到是本应该已经去练习的姚琛。  
“你怎么......？”  
一句话还没说完姚琛已经从门口进来，可以说是“扯”开了他怀里的周震南：“南南你发烧了，我带你去看基地的医生。”  
帮周震南穿鞋穿羽绒服的动作流畅得一气呵成，在张颜齐还愣着的时候，姚琛已经把周震南软绵绵的身子搀了起来，走到门口好像才反应过来似的转头对张颜齐说了一句，“我带他去就行，你先去训练。”  
“......哦。”  
还站在床边的张颜齐闷闷地应声。  
他当机的大脑在周震南小小的背影彻底离开视野范围内才开始缓缓转动起来，空气中逐渐变淡的樱桃味依然在刺激着他的神经，他觉得大脑里有一根血管在突突地跳动着。  
是樱桃味。  
omega的樱桃味。

5.  
周震南下午就出现在练习室了，小小的团子脸白白嫩嫩的，已经完全看不出早晨那可疑的红晕了。眼睛紧盯着镜子，浑身散发的冷冽气场甚至胜过了初评级舞台上的那个周震南。  
张颜齐在他后面的一个角落里练习着自己的舞步，偷偷用余光瞥着镜子里小孩的表情。自己虽然说不上是个什么特别优秀的alpha，但至少也是合格的，早上那个清晰的来自omega的樱桃味信息素，绝不可能是自己闻错了。  
震惊和好奇的情绪交织在一起，这小小的身体里到底还藏了多少的秘密，他努力地藏起眼底探寻的意味。  
相比于当事人一下午镇定自若地练习，张颜齐觉得自己内心莫名出现的的忐忑和不安似乎有些多余。所以在周震南一如往常地招呼他帮忙拿一下外套一起去吃晚饭的时候，张颜齐没有一点的思想准备，慌乱中就用一句“我不想吃”搪塞了过去，说完也立刻意识到了自己的敷衍与逃避的态度，有点心虚地垂下眼皮逃避着和小孩的眼神接触。  
于是他也就没能看到周震南眼神里一闪而过的失落。  
一整天都在紧张的练习，都是正值年轻的小伙子，早都饿得饥肠辘辘，一到饭点都一股脑的，涌出去吃饭了，刚才还闹哄哄的练习室一下子就剩下张颜齐一个人了。他靠着墙壁就顺势坐在了地板上，他不是真的不饿，仔细听得话说不定还能听到他肚子咕噜咕噜叫的声音，他只是有点没法面对周震南。他像一只不愿意面对现实的鸵鸟，把脑袋深深地埋进土堆里。  
周震南，那个他从一档音乐节目就开始注意的小男孩，身体小小的，小小的团子脸也白白嫩嫩的，却掩不住他在舞台上强大有压迫性的气场。他从那时便把周震南当成老师，知道他参加这个节目，也把他当成自己最大的对手。在两人熟悉的过程中，他看到了周震南私下里符合这个年龄可爱的那一面，却不曾想却在早上那样的情况下又看到了他脆弱的样子。  
张颜齐从未觉得abo三者有什么本质的差异，他尊重每一个性别也一直是一个坚定地支持ao平权的alpha，他倒不是对身边人是omega有任何偏见或瞧不起，他只是突然间，有些困惑该怎么和周震南的相处。  
他想起自己动辄勾肩搭背，甚至掐后脖颈的行为，懊恼地想回去掐死那个感官迟钝没心没肺的自己。  
张颜齐把胳膊肘撑在立起的膝盖上，双手扶着自己的头，是他感到头疼的时候的标志性动作，眼睛却只盯着地板，大脑一片空白。  
耳边响起一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，心烦意乱的张颜齐却懒得抬头去看。  
“喂！”  
是很熟悉的，却没想到会在这个时候出现的声音。  
有些迟疑地歪头，对上了一只在自己的脸庞晃悠的塑料袋，里面装着一瓶老干妈还有几个馒头，顺着拎着袋子的手臂往上看，对上了周震南的眼睛，小孩的眼睛没有丝毫的躲闪，定定地看着他，他的坦荡反而让张颜齐觉得自己很怂。  
“还要熬夜的，不吃饭不行。”  
弯下身把袋子放在了张颜齐身旁，周震南便没再多停留。一句刚刚准备出口的谢谢也随着他离开的背影被生生吞了回去。  
张颜齐沉默地打开袋子，刚买的馒头软软的，还有着温热的气息，这一点点的暖意顺着指间向上，突然就填满了他现在空空荡荡的胸腔。

6.  
做好了三个月完全封闭生活的思想准备的张颜齐，没想到自己竟然能幸运地获得出岛的机会。他和周震南，王晨艺同时被一个时尚杂志邀请拍封面。  
除了单人的拍摄部分，还有三个人一起拍摄的内容，周震南倒是坦然，和他进行如往常一般的触碰。思来想去但自己毕竟也不是秘密的主人公，张颜齐告诉自己不要再胡思乱想。  
结束了一天的工作已经是凌晨，收拾收拾回宾馆，却突然被告知只有两间标间，张颜齐了压一天的局促又一下子冒头了，“这，三个人怎么住？”  
一旁的工作人员嫌弃地剜了一眼眼前的alpha，又不是omega，怎么这么多事，“你们两个alpha一个beta两个房间随便安排不就行了。”  
“那我一个人一间吧。”工作人员话音刚落他就连忙接上话茬，还不等有人提出意见，自己就先补上一句，“我晚上打呼噜，怕影响你们。”  
好脾气的王老师马上露出一副了然的表情，“行啊，那南南你不介意的话就我们一间。”  
周震南用鼻腔淡淡发出一声轻哼算是默许，抬眼盯住了站在自己对面，胆子和个头成反比的家伙，果不其然对方也没敢正眼瞧自己，正低头抠着自己箱子的把手，周震南拉着自己的行李箱便转身走了。  
瞧着那小小的身影逐渐离自己的距离越来越远，张颜齐的眼睛才终于舍得从把手上被抠的破破烂烂的塑料纸上移开，慢慢跟上脚步。  
可能这一个月在创造营过惯了苦日子，当可以调节温度又出水均匀的水花浇在身上的时候，张颜齐发出一声满足的喟叹，本着一种今天洗完没有明天的想法，张颜齐在温热的水流下待了好久舍不得出去。直到感觉到自己的脚趾已经开始泛皱，才依依不舍的关了水。  
一个人倒也自在，随便披了件浴袍便坐在床上，随手抽了条毛巾揉了两把头发，便听到了门被轻轻叩击的声音。  
工作人员是有什么事要交代吗，一边想着，一边紧了紧穿得不太整齐的浴袍，拉开了房门。却对上一双再熟悉不过的双眼，一个穿着同款酒店浴袍的小小身影。  
张了张嘴，酝酿了一番，却只吐出几个字：“南......南南？”  
来者却毫不客气，直直地往房里走，进了房才漫不经心的交代来意：“我们房间热水器王老师用完之后就坏了，我来洗个澡”  
“哦，哦......”张颜齐在后面愣愣地应答。  
周震南倒是自如地进了浴室，开了水哗啦啦地洗澡，房间的主人踱着步坐在床边，却有些手足无措。  
酒店的浴室是玻璃做的，上半部分是磨砂，下半部分一段不太高的距离却是全透明的，他无法避免的能看到那双白嫩的小腿，在水流下来来回回的动作，以及纤细的上半身印在磨砂玻璃上面的影子。  
模糊，又暧昧。  
让他想起那个夏天萦绕在他心头的粉色衬衣的少年。  
四月的天气不算热，坐在床上的alpha却觉得极其燥热，不由自主的咽了口口水，似乎在平息自己躁动的心脏。  
水流声停了下来，张颜齐转了视线，慌乱之中拿起酒店书桌上的宣传手册，却不小心碰到了桌上摆着的木架子，架子里的东西掉出来，他收拾的时候才发现竟然是几只避 孕 套，本就局促不安的alpha瞬间红透了脸，慌乱地往架子里塞，然而一声突如其来的来自浴室的响动打断了他的动作。  
“咣当”一声，像什么东西倒下的声音，紧接着的一声惊呼向诧异的张颜齐表明了这倒下的东西正是周震南本人了。  
“没事吧南南？”担心压过了其他乱七八糟的情绪，张颜齐一把推开了浴室的门，看到了摔倒在地上那小小的一只。  
周震南已经套上了浴袍，所以张颜齐去扶他起来的时候也没有太尴尬，弯腰给小孩穿上了鞋子，一边抱怨着，“这酒店的拖鞋啊就是容易摔倒，下次小心点。”一边把周震南的胳膊拉起来搭在自己的肩膀上，半架起小孩的身子出了浴室，两个人一起坐在了床上。  
“让我看看伤到了吗？”张颜齐帮小孩脱了拖鞋，把他的两只脚拉起来放在床上，看脚踝有没有伤到。  
张颜齐本就是个生性温柔的人，只是心无旁骛在查看周震南有没有受伤，垂着的眼睛被刘海遮住了一半，让人看不清楚眼神。周震南抿了抿下唇，“没有。”用下巴指了指膝盖处，“摔到这儿了。”  
张颜齐抬起头，关切的眼神对上周震南的。  
“很疼吗？”  
小孩的膝盖红红的，张颜齐很心疼，指尖无意识地抚上白净小腿上的那一块，如同樱桃色一般的嫣红，除了心疼之外，心头又升起一种奇怪的燥热。  
“不疼。”  
周震南抬眼，张颜齐觉得他的眼睛看起来湿漉漉的，不知道是不是自己的错觉。  
“你亲亲我就不疼了。”

7.  
身体先于理智做出反应。  
空气中的樱桃味和玫瑰酒的气味一瞬间充斥在这个不太大的房间里，浓郁到近乎要爆炸。  
张颜齐不受控制地亲吻上小孩如果冻般柔软的嘴唇。  
这唇瓣仿佛淬了毒，只消得这轻轻的一次触碰便让人难以自持，张颜齐的手穿过周震南的手臂扣住他的后脑勺柔软的发，距离贴得更紧，炽热的鼻息喷在两人近得几乎可以忽略的空隙间。  
鼻尖蹭在了一起，张颜齐抬眼直直撞进来周震南的眸子，水汽弥漫的眼睛里是欣然接受的表情。得到了肯定后的唇舌愈加放肆，舔开了周震南微阖的唇，舌尖扣上他的牙齿，撬开牙关在甜美的口腔里攻城略地。  
alpha的本能彻底被唤醒，就算是张颜齐这样温柔的人现在也完全被欲望控制，他顾不得前几天无数次给自己设的心理暗示和桎梏，现在他的脑子里想的，只有把眼前的这个诱人的omega拆吃入腹而已。  
左手扯开了浴袍松松垮垮系着的带子，顺着拉开的口子摸上了小孩的腰，周震南的腰上没什么肉，但是摸起来却软软的，在光滑的腰上流连一阵的手继续向前滑动，探进了周震南的股缝，omega敏感的身体已经有了反应，张颜齐的指尖沾到了一片水渍，食指和中指伸进了omega温热的蜜穴。  
张颜齐感受到怀里的小小身体在刺激下细微的颤抖，双唇凑近周震南的耳朵，热气呵在小孩敏感的耳廓，“放松，南南。”  
话这么讲着，行为却是火上浇油，嘴却径直含住了周震南柔软的小小耳垂，小孩的耳朵很敏感，在张颜齐的舔弄下忍不住微微地颤抖。身后伸进omega身体里的手没有停下作乱，在温热的穴壁上来回刮蹭，虽然一直有在打抑制剂控制发情期，但这一波又一波的挑逗刺激得omega几乎要进入发情状态。后穴里的黏液越发泛滥起来，肉粉色的小穴如同渴水一般的一张一合，张颜齐的手指被紧紧地吸住，小腹处的邪火烧的更加旺盛，本就抬头的欲望更加硬挺，抵在了周震南光裸柔软的小腹处。  
张颜齐蹭着周震南的脖颈处，软软的发丝弄得小孩痒痒的，忍不住瑟缩着脖子，温热的呼吸喷在他的耳廓，“摸摸他，南南。”rapper低沉的嗓音仿佛带有某种魔性，小孩的手乖顺的抚上了那处硬挺，盲目地上下揉搓着，不太有技巧性地动作却撩拨得张颜齐的心头瘙痒难耐。一只手脱掉了早已被撑得鼓起来的内裤，终于挣脱束缚的性器直直地挺立在胯间，粗大的阴茎因为充血的原因看起来有点可怖，一想到这么大的东西等会就要整根进入自己的体内，小孩有些紧张地咽了咽口水，小表情可爱得张颜齐心头一颤，轻轻在周震南粉嫩的脸颊上啄了一口，似乎是带着安抚性质的轻吻，手臂伸到酒店的床头柜上摸到了一只避孕套。  
撕开塑料包装的声音刺激着两个人的耳膜，两人都对接下来要发生的事情期待又忐忑。张颜齐的动作有点生疏，拉了半天都没有把套子拉得平整些，垂着眼角眼巴巴地看着眼前的小人，像是一只想要获得帮助的大金毛，周震南看不下去伸手帮他拉平整些，获得了主人宠爱的大金毛兴奋地摇起了尾巴，得寸进尺地扯掉了周震南缠在腰上半脱掉的浴袍扔在一边，哼哼着把头埋在周震南的肩窝，去闻他脖颈后的樱桃味。alpha侵略性的气息萦绕在周震南的周身，omega的本能在alpha的信息素的刺激下开始发挥作用，两根白嫩的小腿无意识地缠绕上了张颜齐的窄腰，小穴深处痒痒的，渴望被什么东西入侵。  
湿漉漉的双眸看向张颜齐，周震南就像被打湿了的樱桃枝丫，眼睛湿湿的，让张颜齐生出一点想要把他欺负哭的冲动。嘴唇也湿湿的，张颜齐忍不住想和他接吻的冲动，低下头覆上小孩柔软得像打湿的叶片的唇瓣，因为发情而忍不住微张的唇瓣更方便了alpha的攻城略地。  
张颜齐揽过周震南小小的身子贴近自己的胸膛，小孩的身体很轻，抱起来并不是一件困难的事。他的手掌包覆着周震南两瓣圆润的臀部，一点一点地向下放，龟头抵在湿淋淋的穴口处，omaga自行分泌的润滑液已经让这项动作变得顺利不少，周震南也配合着慢慢沉下腰，肉棒借着湿滑的体液，一寸一寸进入了从未被进入过的窄穴，被填满的酸胀感和被一寸一寸碾过敏感点的刺激感交错在一起，让周震南全身酸软没有力气，如果不是张颜齐还扶着他的身体，他怕自己都要没有缓冲地直接坐下去了，其实从肉棒的头顶进omega湿软的小穴时，alpha的本能就想直接一捅到底，但一直观察者怀里小人表情的alpha耐着性子，照顾着未经人事的omega，好一阵才让omega的小穴完全地把肉棒吞了下去。  
“疼吗？”alpha的声音因为染上了情欲的缘故有点嘶哑，但还是没有忘记关心自己的omega。  
“不疼。”周震南忍不住轻笑出声，明明自己的阴茎都已经涨得发疼，却还是忍住不动。张颜齐，挺可爱的。  
得到了首肯的alpha也不再压抑自己的本能，温温柔柔地凑近周震南的耳朵，“搂好。”  
omega乖乖听话，抱住了alpha的脖颈，alpha仿佛接收到了开始的信号，手搂上omega的腰便开始向上顶弄。  
“啊、啊......”  
突如其来的刺激让周震南忍不住呻吟出声，身后的阴茎一下一下地顶弄着omega的敏感点，两人交合处的耻毛也随着顶弄的动作一下一下掻着omega的穴口，欲望和omega迎合alpha的本能让他不由随着张颜齐的动作摆动着自己的腰肢，小穴上上下下地吞咽着肉棒，两人的频率随着动作的进行逐渐变得和谐，也比一个人动作的时候进入得更深，张颜齐把周震南小小的身子搂得更紧了些。  
周震南的双手搭在张颜齐的肩上，低头正正地看向张颜齐的眼睛，omega的眼神湿的像湖水，alpha的眼睛也满满承着都是温柔，周震南主动吻上张颜齐的唇，omega软软的小舌头划过alpha的嘴唇，撩拨得alpha心痒难耐，他张开嘴擒住周震南调皮的小舌头，手抚上他的腰拉得离自己更近些。周震南的腰窄窄的，从腰身到臀部有一个漂亮的弧线，张颜齐的手掐在腰上正正好，omega的身体被顶弄得一下一下地向上窜，却被alpha狠狠按回来，继续被烫人的硬物入侵。  
周震南浑身没有几两肉，小屁股却浑圆紧实很有肉感，张颜齐的手一路滑下来忍不住揉捏起这两团软肉。omega的皮肤白皙滑腻又很脆弱，只被揉了几下便泛起红色的印子。这几条红痕却激起了alpha想要破坏的欲望，两手紧紧掐住omega的小屁股，紧到好像有滑腻的软肉从指缝溢出，两人的交合处因为向下按着的动作贴得更紧，龟头也随着顶弄的动作一下一下顶着omega因为情动微微张开的生殖腔口。  
对生殖腔的顶弄对于初经人事的Omega太超过了，周震南的眼角因为生理性的泪水被染得亮晶晶的，音调都带了些哭腔。  
“唔，太深了......慢一点......”  
张颜齐最见不得周震南的眼泪，抬头吻上周震南的眼角，湿润的舌尖舔走了小孩眼角的泪滴，然后游移到了小孩的耳边，“别哭，南南。”张嘴含住了小孩肉乎乎的耳垂，周震南的耳朵很敏感，被含住的一瞬间他忍不住瑟缩了一下，身下的那张小嘴也不受控制地痉挛了一下，张颜齐正横冲直撞的下体被猛地一夹，差点射出来。  
张颜齐掐住周震南的屁股和腰把他抬起一段距离，然后再再借着重力狠狠地放下来，每一下的顶弄都越来越深，肉体撞击的声音都变得大了起来，交合的水渍声也不绝于耳，羞得周震南把脸埋在了张颜齐的肩窝处，混着哭腔的呻吟声闷闷地响在张颜齐耳边，仿佛获得了动力似的更大力地操弄着那处小穴。  
“啊！啊......”  
周震南被操到高潮，小穴痉挛着收紧，湿热的液体浇在张颜齐埋在他体内的硬物上，张颜齐也到了极限，重重顶了几下然后射了出来。  
两个人都身体发软，周震南仰躺在了床上，张颜齐压在他身上躺了下去，高潮的余韵让两人只是安静躺着，感受着自己和对方的心跳。  
逐渐软了的阴茎从小穴里滑出一点，张颜齐打起精神直起身把灌满了精液的套子拿出来，打了个结扔掉，然后躺回床上从背后抱住周震南小小的身体。  
两人的关系突然有了过分亲密的变化，事件的主人公却还有些不适应，虽然有些局促但alpha的手却不太老实，顺着腰滑动然后就抚上了周震南的胸口，胸前的小点很敏感，轻轻揉了揉就挺立起来，硬硬的，张颜齐的两根手指夹着他，一根手指来回拨弄。  
周震南被撩拨得后穴又变得湿淋淋的，食髓知味的小穴不受控制的一张一合，他有些懊恼，在张颜齐的怀里转了个身面对着他：“张颜齐，你喜欢我迈？”  
对面那个傻乎乎的大金毛一听到问题便点头如捣蒜， 可能觉得点头不够又出声道：喜欢啊，我一直很喜欢周震南老师。”  
“里是憨批吗臧颜切？”周震南被气得家乡话都出来了，“老子问你的是这个喜欢迈？”  
张颜齐感觉自己的反应好像总是慢半拍，他有些懊恼，他一直认为自己是一个讲起道理来一套一套的人，怎么突然变得笨嘴拙舌，只能讲出唯一肯定的，“喜欢。”思维和语言系统好像都在这一刻被打开，伸手抚上周震南小小的脸庞，盯着他的眼睛非常认真，“喜欢你，想要你成为我唯一的omega的，那种喜欢。”  
讲完这句话，他捧着小孩的脸吻了下去，这个吻因为表露心迹的缘故变得更加缱绻，细细密密的落在周震南白嫩的小脸上，周震南被亲的有些喘不过气，“大头齐。我也喜欢你。”  
本来已经软掉的阴茎在周震南滑腻的大腿根上蹭了蹭又硬了起来，张颜齐像狗狗似的蹭着周震南的肩窝撒娇。  
身后的小穴早都湿淋淋的了，周震南也被蹭的心痒，背过身对着他的alpha说，“不用带了，直接进来。”  
alpha的硬物抵在湿滑的臀缝里磨蹭了几下，完全勃起后就缓慢的顺着湿软的小穴插了进来。不同于之前隔着套子的交合，肉贴肉的感觉更加刺激，随着一寸一寸插入的动作，周震南能感受到后穴的褶皱被一寸一寸地抻平，甚至能感受到对方硬物上的青筋。  
被温热的小穴完全吞进去的感觉让alpha爽到不行，张颜齐的手抚过周震南的小腹，照顾到了今晚一直没有照顾的前面，小东西也站立起来了，前面沁出些黏液，张颜齐上下撸动着，身后撞击的动作也没停下。后入的姿势让阴茎进入得更深，张颜齐注意到顶在某一点上的时候周震南的呻吟声会格外动听些，他坏心的一下一下缓慢地顶弄着那一点，手上的动作越来越快，前后夹击的双重刺激让周震南的高潮来得格外的快，他呜咽着泄在了张颜齐的手上。  
侧躺着的姿势不太方便用力，张颜齐把周震南已经被操得酸软的身子拉起来让他趴着，扯过来一旁的枕头垫在他的身子下面，让他的屁股高高撅起来，自己则跪在床上，掐住omega充满肉感的屁股，摆动着腰一下一下凿进肉穴的最深处。omega的生殖腔都被操开了一个小口，alpha的本能让他忍不住对着这个小口用力冲撞起来，仅存的一点理智告诉自己不能顶进omega的生殖腔，现在还不是时候。  
身下人的身子被顶得不住前移，却立刻被拉回来插得更深，肉体碰撞发出羞耻的声音，周震南小小的手紧紧攥住了床单，脚趾也不由地紧紧蜷缩着。  
注意到omega细小的动作，张颜齐减慢了抽插的动作，满满低下身子伏在周震南背上，像一块厚重的人皮毯子，却在这个时候给了看不见身后人的omega十足的安全感。张颜齐把自己的手覆盖在小孩的手上，把小孩攥紧的手拉开，十指交扣抵在床单上。靠近小孩的耳朵，热气呼在小孩的耳廓，“南南，你亲亲我。”  
陷入欲望的omega对alpha言听计从，很艰难地转过头去寻找alpha的唇，张颜齐凑过去吻上周震南粉嫩的双唇，挑逗着他的小舌头卷入自己的口腔吮吸，这样接吻的姿势着实有点艰难，周震南觉得自己脖子酸酸的，有津液顺着两人激吻的双唇流下来，滴在omega粉色的肩头上，亮晶晶的。  
“嗯嗯......”  
周震南被吻着只能呜咽着发出破碎的呻吟声，他的alpha在他身后掐住他的臀肉，愈加发狠的顶进他的身体，他只能把脸埋在被子里使自己压抑不住的呻吟声被绵软的棉花吸收一些，穴肉绞紧，湿热的液体浇在还埋在小穴的硬挺上，张颜齐猛地抽插了十几下，压着周震南的肩胛使上身紧贴着床单，咬住了omega的后颈上，alpha尖尖的牙齿刺破了皮肤，玫瑰酒的香醇和樱桃酸酸甜甜的味道混合在了一起，臀部向前一顶，射了出来，滚烫的精液喷涌而出，一波波拍击在内壁上，烫得刚刚经历了高潮的omega呜咽着咬住了枕头，身体忍不住的颤抖。  
周震南感觉到有生理性的泪水顺着脸颊滑下来滴枕头上，身后压住自己的汗涔涔的alpha再一次吻上了他的眼角，“别哭，南南。”两人交叠的手依然保持着十指相扣的动作，他听见张颜齐凑近自己的耳朵，对他讲了一句，“我爱你。”  
Omega是很容易没有安全感的，却在这一瞬间感受到了前所未有的踏实，消耗了过多体力的周震南困得眼睛都要睁不开眼睛，努力提起沉重的眼皮扭过头对上张颜齐的眼睛，“我也爱你啊。”便直接睡了过去。

8.  
一年前的夏天。  
周震南回重庆找同学聚会，撸完串串之后一群人来到了一个酒吧喝着酒聊天。周震南并不怎么能喝酒，只是装模作样地喝着一杯度数不太大的起泡酒，似乎在证明自己成年人的身份。  
酒吧的台子挺暗的，有人拿着话筒刺啦刺啦的试音，有点吵。  
有人拿起话筒，“喂喂”了两声开始讲话，是很好听的低音“呦呦这里是妖娆，来自。”顿了一下他继续讲“下面这首歌是我听了1-800-273-8355之后的创作，DJ drop the beats!”  
周震南嘴角勾起一个淡淡的微笑，偏头问旁边的同学，“你们知道这个rapper是谁吗？”  
“张颜齐，听说free style battle很厉害。”  
“哦。”周震南若有所思的喝掉杯子里最后一点酒。

这世界上没那么多巧合，缘分。  
不过，却又很多互相吸引，刻意接近。

=END=


End file.
